moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Battleship
Allied Nations |role = Long-range anti-armor |useguns = 2x 360mm cannons |tier = 3 |techlvl = 9 |hp = 1350 |armortype = Heavy |speed = 3 |turn = * 1 (unit) * 4 (turrets) |sight = 6 |cost = $2500 |time = 1:30 |produced = Allied Naval Shipyard |req = * Mercury Network Uplink * Shield Command * Robot Ops Control Center * Tech Center |groundattack = 135-33.75 * 2 (270-67.5 total) * 135% vs. Light * 115% vs. Medium/Harvester * 100% vs. Basic/Animal and Drone * 95% vs. Heavy * 80% vs. Flak * 65% vs. Plate/Cyborg * 20% vs. (Big) Light Structure and ((Very) Big) Defensive Structure * 15% vs. (Big) Heavy Structure |cooldown = 100 frames (6.7 in-game seconds) |range = 17, minimum 4, radius 1.3 |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed |notes = * Self-repair * Cannot be hijacked and depiloted |artist = Azri_Apoc |actor = Butsaay }} The Battleship is one of the two capital ships used by the Allies. It uses its naval guns for long-range bombardment, especially against enemy vehicles. Official description Battleships are a product of the old doctrine that existed in the United Kingdom for nearly a century, called the "two-power standard" – the Royal Navy had to be stronger than the other two strongest naval fleets combined on Earth. With their cooperation with the French, in a potential conflict the British had to secure the Atlantic, North Sea and the English Channel, while the French had to secure the Mediterranean Sea. Even after the First Great War, the British and the French were still expanding their naval fleets to the gigantic size with multiple Battleships that were ready just before the Second Great War. Relatively, the number of Battleships was so big, that these sometimes even 40 years old vessels were still present during the final stages of the Second Great War. After the Soviets were defeated for the first time, the number of them was so large that it was better to modernize them than to scrap and go only with the Aircraft Carriers like the Americans initially did. The cannons were replaced with bigger calibre together with other equipment like radars and advanced electronics, sometimes even 60 years old vessels are still useful during the conflict. When the Soviets moved into Europe and the United States again, the Battleships were used to defend the British Isles from the Soviet invasion in tandem with the Gladius Network, keeping them safe for many more months. They gave the Allies a significant advantage over their enemies and proved the everlasting strength of the Allied navy.Allied Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview The Battleship is one of the best ships for naval warfare due to its long range. They are primarily used for supporting Allied forces from both sea and land, while Aircraft Carriers deal with fortified defenses. It is capable of dealing heavy damage to both ships and vehicles it hits. Their projectiles scatter around making them ideal for dealing high splash damage to any unit nearby. Unfortunately, they aren't effective against structures and infantry, which necessitates escorts that are able to deal with such targets. Their projectiles are inaccurate against fast units. They also vulnerable to anti-ship weapons, submarines and aircraft, especially if they attack inside its minimum range. They are more expensive than the Aircraft Carriers and the slowest ship in the game. Appearances Act One * Battleships make their debut in Sunlight. Shortly after the mission begins, they'll arrive to aid the Allied forces and become buildable in the Naval Shipyard. Act Two * Prior to the Covert Ops mission Obstinate, PsiCorps has mind controlled four Battleships. Initially they'll shell the city of Cannes until attacked, and their destruction is one of the mission objectives. Cooperative * Chronologically, Battleship is first controllable in Impersonal War, one will be given to the 1st player later in the mission. * Prior to Balance of Power, four Battleships docked in Bordeaux have been captured by the Soviets. After the player on the 1st starting position repairs the broken bridge connecting to their partner and the ensuing Soviet onslaught is repelled, both players will be tasked with reclaiming the Battleships by destroying all Soviet forces around them, at which point the Battleships will set sail to aid the Allies in the English Channel. Assessment Behind the scenes * In version 3.0, the Battleship was a campaign-only unit that is only available to use in Impersonal War and buildable in Sunlight. See also * Aircraft Carrier * Nautilus References zh:战列舰 Category:Ships Category:Allied Nations Category:Self Healing